narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinpa
Kinpa (金波, literally meaning Moonlight or Golden Waves) is the first Tsukikage of Getsugakure, elected by the village and Michiru. He is known as its greatest leader, having helped the village achieve its current status. A quiet but reserved shinobi, he is a great leader who holds his village in the highest respect, not allowing anything to harm the place he has come to call home. As such, allied with Hikaru Tsuki and Maru Kumonosu, he helps make his home the best it can be, and the most powerful it can be. Background Before the Moon Rose Kinpa hails from noble origins. Related to Karin's branch of the Uzumaki family, known for their tremendous life force (even among Uzumaki) along with their healing and sensory capabilities, on top of sealing prowess. Originally, his family lived in Uzushiogakure, years before his birth. Excellent shinobi, they worked missions for the village. One mission, would draw them to the Moon Country, the crescent island. Called forth to help the Moon with an internal problem against the royal family, they would supply backup to the Getsugakure shinobi of the island. This is where Shiro's father, and Shiro (Kinpa's future father), would find themselves. Assisting the Moon, they would soon defeat the internal threat and keep stability for sometime yet again. Deciding to stay within the Moon, Shiro's father soon retired, and Shiro himself found love in a Getsu kunoichi. Marrying there, the Uzumaki would stay here during their village's destruction. Unable to ever return due to the space-time rifts, and painful memories in going back, Shiro would start a family in Getsu, giving birth to Kinpa about 10 years before the Fourth Shinobi War. Kinpa would grow up in Getsugakure. Trained by his parents from an earlier age, he would take up his Uzumaki capabilities to the highest degree. He would be told stories of the old Uzumaki stories, and would become one of the most knowledgeable people on the clan. His Mind's Eye of Kagura training begun, and Kinpa learned how to become a shinobi before even entering the Academy. He would also learn the Heal Bite, among other things. This would be the time he would begin studying fūinjutsu, before age 5. It would be noted, he was also a friend of Hikaru Tsuki. Under careful guidance of his father and mother, Kinpa's skills were easily beginning to be seen. Kinpa would also enjoy royal like status as well, being one of the few Uzumaki in the village. They were appreciated by the Land of Moon and Getsu's leader at the time, so Kinpa grew up near the Moon's royal family. Resulting in his long-term friendship with Hikaru. Academy Years Meeting Team Kakashi Graduation and Genin What Young Eyes Should Not See Child of Knowledge, Excelling Moon Shinobi Chūnin Exams Mild Unrest Disposing of the Uchiha Mastering His Skills Fuinjutsu Elements Space Time Ninjutsu Being Chosen to Lead Bringing Getsugakure into the New Age Three-Tails Capture Naval God Top of the Economy To Present Personality Nindō/Dream Appearance Kinpa is a fair man, in his thirties. Fairly tall and muscular, he has long light hair, reaching to his lower shoulder-blades. He has deep blue eyes, thin eyebrows and a trademark scar, a somewhat thin line reaching from the right of his forehead, across his nose, to his left cheek. He wears a white colored robe, with black vine markings and black stripes down the middle, that create a black raised collar (depending on the robe he's wearing). The vine marking also are all over the back of his robes, as well as a circular design at the ends of the shoulder-blades, where Kinpa's hair reaches. Underneath his robe, he wears a black two part bodysuit, which is form-fitting. Bandages cover his ankles, and her wears light colored sandals for footwear. He usually is seen with his Tsukikage hat on. It covers his light long hair, that covers his right eye. He also has a katana, with a flower like guard, and dark hilt. In his youth (teenage-twenties), he wore a similar white robe, with a high raised collar at the back, with black vine markings. A black ring went around the neck area, with white triangles. His robe had a similar circle in the front, near his chest (as the one he has when he's older is in the back). The robe opened, near the end of his upper body, where the zipper stopped. The two halves fell just above his knees. His lower body was covered by his baggy black pants, with flames at the ends, where the pants ended, encasing high black socks, which led to his sandals. He wore a white undershirt, and sometimes bandaged his arms for secret techniques. He still does it currently. KinpaFull.png Kinpa_Youth_Full.jpg Natural Skills Intelligence Abilites Kinpa is the first Tsukikage of Getsugakure, and as such, his power is undoubted. He is a powerful shinobi and great ninja leader. Kinpa is a master of all sorts, and greatly renowned, allowing him to be chosen as leader of the Moon. Single-handedly, he has made Getsu into a great nation, and made it into a world power. Feared throughout the world, his reputation precedes him, as most are unwilling to fight Kinpa. Ninjutsu Chakra Chains Nature Transformation Multi-Flame Color Technique Blaze Release Elemental Sealing Sensory Perception Kinpa is a Kage level sensor, referring to it as his sixth sense. His sensory ability has been reputed to match that of great sensors in history, such as Karin, C, Tobirama and Madara. Able to sense chakra, he can "feel" its flow, without even activating Sensing with a hand sign. It is an innate ability of his, to sense. His complex mastery allows him to even fight blind, and hunt down individuals, by feeling chakra alone. With his sensory, he can notice any little change in the chakra network, or even invisible chakra. This allows him to notice even the most subtle of ninjutsu and genjutsu, and even predict when they're about to be used. He has knowledge of how each nature transformation and kekkei genkai are formed, and has knowledge of what must be done to the chakra in order for each to be done. So he can tell when say, the fire nature is about to be used (or lava), or has been used. He could even detect fire natured chakra throughout the body. He can even detect the faintest chakra within a substance, such as the little chakra in the technique Kirin, or when chakra is perfectly blended into a substance, such as water or the air. Pretty much, if chakra is within something, Kinpa can detect it, over a vast range of over 10 kilometres, with his innate Mind's Eye of the Kagura ability from his Uzumaki Clan Heritage. He can use this in combat to dodge techniques he cannot physically see. Kinpa is also capable of distinguishing chakra very keenly. He can note the difference between a real person and a clone, and between people, allowing for detection of one in a crowd. He can also note the difference between species, and even clans. Kinpa can also conceal his own chakra from being sensed, though at the price having to rely on other senses to fight. Kinpa also has styles to sense those who cannot be by conventional methods. Versed in contact sensing as well, the sensory done by feeling chakra through substances touching the desired target. Through touching some substances, Kinpa can sense an individual, even the Tsuchikage, Mū. He is also noted to be able to sense through vibrations in the Earth, sonar-like/radar, and through body heat. *'Contact Sensing: Air:' *'Contact Sensing: Water and Ground:' *'Vibration & Fluctuation Sensing:' *'Heat Sense:' *'Sound Sensing:' *'Natural Energy Sensing:' :*'Negative Emotions Sensing:' Fūinjutsu *'Contract Seal:' :*'Contract Seal: Restriction of Dōjutsu:' Runes, Slowing Kinetic Formulas Slowing and Kinetic Manipulation: A skill derived from space-time ninjutsu, which allows the manipulation of space-time itself. However, this skill focuses on the manipulation of just the latter. This technique has connection to his fūinjutsu mastery, as it employs the two through writing, Chojutsu. *'Accelerate (加速, Kasoku)': The first of Kinpa's time powers, allows him to speed up time in the area. As the time goes faster in that area, Kinpa can choose to apply it to everything around him, or to something specific. By speeding up himself, he can move at unimaginable speeds, or dodge attacks at speeds that one cannot comprehend without prior knowledge of his technique. He can catch blades before they're swung, intercept attacks before they're made, or before they reach a certain area. He could weave between things in a flash as well. By applying this power to objects, he gets something similar to Uzume's application of Swift Release, speeding up weaponry or thrown objects. He can also use this on the opponents objects by touch, accelerating the object, and maybe even the wielder, into a trap. He can also speed up his own chakra attacks. *'Slow (低調, Teichou)': Just like accelerate, Kinpa can also stall time as well, that of specific area, object, or himself. He can slow down attacks coming at him in order to counter, or slow down himself so he doesn't fall into a trap. He can slow down tools, so it looks like his speed has increased. *'Stop (停留, Teiryuu)': *'Rewind (巻き戻し, Makimodoshi)': *'Jikanjutsu (時間術, Time Techniques)': A taijutsu style developed from his Time Control skills, he makes his attacks speed up at different intervals in battle. He can also slow down, or stop his own blows, or rewind them. It should be noted that in direct combat with someone even of Jōnin-level, Kinpa cannot control their own blows, only his own. Barrier Ninjutsu Taijutsu Kinpa's fighting style revolves around a Taekwondo version of the Strong Fist style. Kinpa's kicks, blows and strikes resemble the sparring style of the fighting method said before. His taijutsu is powerful to blow through solid rock, and when combined with his Time Control, can be a deadly force indeed. Kinpa uses many high kicks, and his hand movements are very fast, which can cause damage to the opponent externally easily. His kicks are very powerful, and can stun an opponent for a few seconds, allowing him to follow up with more strikes. His body blows are very blunt, meant to be stunning as said before. If one lands unblocked, the opponent could be rendered helpless, for a few precious seconds. Strength his asset, his physical power is enough to break bone, but he dials it back to stun. Kinpa is also seamless in using taijutsu and kenjutsu together, sword and body. Kenjutsu Genjutsu Chakra Reserves Trivia References Category:Getsugakure (Chix) Category:Kage Category:Sensor Category:Approved Article Category:Approved Uzumaki Category:Approved Technique